The invention generally relates to air bag modules and more specifically to those which may be snap-fit into a receiving member, such as a steering wheel or other component within the passenger compartment of the vehicle such as a vehicle seat or part of the instrument panel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a means for enabling an air bag module to be snap-fit onto a steering wheel or other vehicle structure.
Accordingly the invention comprises: a snap fit configuration for an air bag module to enable the module to be snap fitted to a cooperating support member of a vehicle: the module including at least a housing with first means for receiving at least two snap fit connectors, the cooperating structure receiving openings therein corresponding to the number of snap fit fasteners. Each snap-in fit connector comprises a male connector part and a female connector part, the female connector part being of annular construction and having a flanged portion, a plurality of separated, flexible members, extending from the bottom surface of the flanged member, each of the flexible members including a remote end having an inward flange, an interior surface of each flange being spaced from an adjacent flange to form a first passage aligned with the first opening to receive a portion of the male connector part. The male connector part includes a threaded first end adapted to be attached to a support member, and a remote second end which is inserted into and through the first opening and first passage of the female connector part, the second end including a tool receiving tip enabling the male connector part to be rotated by a tool for removal from and attachment to the support member, the male connector part further including a first conical portion having an increasing diameter as a function of distance from the second end; a second conical portion spaced from the first cylindrical portion and having an increasing diameter as a function of distance from the remote end; a first groove separating the first and second conical portions, the diameter of the first groove being smaller than that of the first passage of the female connector part so that the flexible members are not biased outwardly when upon the first groove; a third conical portion spaced from an end of the second conical portion and having a decreasing diameter as a function of the distance from the remote end; a second groove separating the third and second conical portions having a diameter greater than that of the first passage sufficient to cause the flexible members to expand and lock therein upon further insertion of the male connector part through the female connector part.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.